Falling Into Your Gravity
by PhoenixSong17
Summary: One Shot: During their first night together, Callie discovers one of Arizona's hidden talents. My first fanfiction ever, so please review!


Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing. The characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, and the songs belong to Adele and Sara Bareilles.

Also, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so reviews would be awesome.

Background: This story is set the night of Alex and Izzie's wedding in Season 5, when Callie and Arizona finally get to have "their night."

Songs reference: Gravity by Sara Bareilles and Make You Feel My Love by Adele

* * *

_**Falling Into Your Gravity**_

**Arizona's POV**

The moonlight pours softly through the open window on the far side of the room. As I lay beneath the disheveled sheets, I survey the beautiful features of the woman that I am currently curled up against. Her long, black hair is splayed across the pillow and her olive skin gently glows in the light that dimly illuminates our surroundings. Her lips are slightly parted and she quietly draws breath in and then exhales in a steady rhythm. Her eyes are closed, but I can still recall the soft, chocolate colored irises that always shine whenever she looks into my eyes. She has a look of content on her face, and I just can't comprehend how lucky I am and how stupid I was to almost pass this up.

Our night began with us bearing witness to the wedding of Alex Karev and Izzie Stephens. I didn't know either of them particularly well, but just watching Izzie walk determinedly down that isle, listening to Alex's beautiful vows, and looking on as they committed their lives to one another, I could tell how much they really loved each other. As I sat next to Calliope, our shoulders pressed lightly against one another, I couldn't help but wonder if I should be so lucky to experience that sort of love with her one day. Later that night, we took a cab to my apartment. I volunteered my home, because Calliope had never been in it, but also because I knew we wouldn't be interrupted. What followed was a flurry of glorious love-making as we explored each other's bodies for the first time, finding the other's sensitive spots and committing every curve to memory. In the afterglow of our physical bonding, we slowly consumed a large pizza and engaged in relaxed, comfortable conversation. It was almost as if we had always been together. Two souls, each made to fit in perfect harmony with the other.

I stay pressed up against her body for a while longer, consumed by my thoughts, before it occurs to me that sleep will continue to elude me for quite a while longer. I carefully extract myself from my beautiful Calliope's arms, wrap myself in my favorite silk robe, and quietly make my way toward the kitchen for a glass of water. On my way, I glance into the living room and my eyes immediately fall upon the large shape that is currently covered by a large, ghostly sheet. I hesitate for a moment. I haven't touched Danny's gift to me since I'd returned from his funeral. It was just too painful. However, I now find myself drawn to the fixture that takes up half of the room. I lay my palms upon the top of the sheet and stand there for a few long seconds. I take a deep breath and curl my fingers shut, bunching the fabric in my slender fists and giving it a gentle tug. The sheet falls away to reveal and beautiful, yet modest, piano. I stare at the dusty instrument for a moment before pulling the small bench out and sitting down before the black and white keys. I graze my fingers over the polished ivory, lost in my thoughts. I haven't touched these keys and ages, but tonight, in the company of a woman who was quickly inserting herself into every part of my life, I find myself inspired. Out of pure, old habit, I straighten my posture before lightly placing my fingers on the smooth keys. I think for a moment before pressing down lightly upon the ivory, softly carving out one of the few melodies that I could remember.

**Callie's POV**

I can feel moonlight shining in my eyes. Rolling over to escape the invading light, I reach for the figure next to me, but instead I feel emptiness. As I sit up in bed, confused, it occurs to me that I can hear music. The light notes of a piano echoes very quietly through the door that has been left slightly ajar. I could swear that I hear singing, too. As quietly as possible, I ease out of bed and pull on a tank top and boxer shorts. I tiptoe toward the door and slowly pull it open. I walk slowly down the hall before finding the source of the quiet melody. Arizona is seated at quaint piano in the corner of the living room. I now have my answer as to what the large sheet was covering. Her back is to me, allowing me to watch her as she continues to gently move her fingers across the keys. She is sitting impossibly straight, probably a piano players habit, with her legs angled to the left and her ankles crossed.

She really is beautiful, even with messy hair and wrapped in her favorite light blue robe that brings out her eyes. I may be new to this whole lesbian thing, but I know that this is quickly becoming something serious. I know I'm falling for her. Not that I would admit it. I've been burned too badly in the past admit my feeling too quickly. Regardless of my fears, it's still true that I, Callie Torres, Ortho badass, am finding myself completely entranced by this beautiful, perky woman.

As I stand there marveling at the gorgeous blonde, it occurs to me what song she is playing. Not only playing, but also singing. Softly, and barely audible, but still singing.

"_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be"_

I allow her to finish the chorus before I decide to announce my presence and join in with the next verse of the song that I love and know by heart.

**Arizona's POV**

As I sit, lost in the song that I memorized so long ago, I remain unaware of the figure that is quietly watching me. That is, until her gentle soprano interrupts my reverie.

"_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile, when I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone."_

Startled, I immediately spin around and see Calliope watching me with a small grin on her face. She walks toward me, stopping right in front of me and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear before speaking.

"I didn't know you played piano. Or sang, for that matter," she says softly, looking at me with an amused expression on her face.

"Yeah, well it's not like I'm going to be up for a Grammy anytime soon," I reply with a playful smile.

She continues to gaze at me, as if waiting for me to continue. I suddenly realize she is looking for an explanation to the piano that takes over most of the room. I scoot over, allowing her to take a seat next to me, and gaze down at the ivory keys as I run my fingers over them.

"My brother gave it to me," I explain. "Right before he left for Afghanistan. He said he always loved to hear me play. He bought me the piano as a gift with my promise that I would think of him whenever I played it."

I take a shaky breath before continuing. I could feel tears begin to form in at the corners of my eyes.

"When he died, I couldn't even bare to look at it," I whispered. "So, I covered it up and I haven't touched it since."

I fall silent as Calliope continues to gaze at me intently. After several seconds, she asks the question I've been expecting to hear.

"So, why tonight?"

I look up into her eyes and see so much emotion in them that it causes my heart to swell with affection. She is so caring; it's easy to see that she not as much of a badass as she would like everyone to think.

"I was feeling inspired," I say, feeling my cheeks begin to blush. "I guess that just something else you bring out in me."

She looks at me tenderly before curling her fingers around the back of my neck and pulling me into a soft kiss. I move closer towards her and deepen the kiss, breaking away only when we both need to come up for air. I reach for her hand and link it with mine. As I rest my forehead against hers, gazing down at our laced fingers, I hear her whisper echo in the small space.

"Will you play for me some more?" she asks.

I pull back slightly and look into her eyes once again, seeing the sparkle in them that I love so much. I smile widely, showing my dimples.

"Of course. What would you like to hear?" I ask, hoping she picks something that I know.

She contemplates for a moment before replying. "Anything you want, love."

I smile again and turn back towards the piano, regaining my perfect posture, before pressing down on the keys in another familiar pattern. As I ease into the intro, I look over at the wonderful woman beside me and see her eyes light up in recognition. Her face breaks out into a beautiful smile as I begin to sing the words, meaning them now more than ever.

"_When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love."_

**Callie's POV**

I watch Arizona carefully as her beautiful voice fills the room with so much emotion it makes me want to kiss from now until forever. As her lips wrap around the lyrics, I suddenly realize that she isn't just singing for me. She is singing _to_ me. All at once, the song takes on a whole new meaning for me and I can feel myself smiling like a fool as she quietly finishes out the song.

"_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love."_

As the final notes fade, I gaze steadily into Arizona's eyes as she waits for me to speak. Instead of trying to articulate how I'm feeling with words, I pull her toward me once more and put it all into a deep, passionate kiss. When we break apart, she is looking at me with the most beautiful smile that it makes my heart melt. I quietly stand up and scoop her into my arms and carry her slowly back toward the bedroom, intending on showing her just how impossibly happy she makes me feel. There is just no getting around it; I'm falling hard. I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
